


First Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: First Kiss, Gay, Kleinsen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, based on tumblr ask, rlly gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan makes a confession...kind of.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fic Connor did die but Evan never faked knowing him he just told Larry and Cynthia the note was for a therapy thing and moved on aka what he should’ve done in the first place *not bitter*
> 
> Anyway so that means Zoe doesn’t know him bye enjoy the gay

  Evan had always pictured how his first real kiss would go. When he was in kindergarten, he had imagined it being on his wedding day because the girls in his class had cooties, and his father always told him that if he kissed a girl before he was married, the girl would give him cooties too. Of course, this thinking changed as he got older, but after his dad left him and his mom alone to tackle the world themselves, he sort of put it on hold until years later.

  Now, as a senior in high school, his thinking of his first kiss had drastically changed. He now knew for certain that cooties weren’t even a real issue, and he didn’t have to wait until marriage to kiss a girl. Which meant he thought about it more often. He didn’t really like thinking about it, since he tended to over think everything and it just resulted in sweaty palms and the shattering fear of  _oh god what if I never kiss anyone and I never get married or have kids and I die alone with a thousand cats until I die and the cats start to eat my corpse like in all of those weird horror stories?_

  Lately, he was beginning to realize something else. He wasn’t just thinking about kissing girls. He was thinking about kissing  _boys_  too. Well, one boy in particular. The wise-cracking, sarcastic, sort of an asshole but sweet once you got to know him, Jared Kleinman. The two had started out as simple family friends, with Jared showing no interest in actually wanting a friendship with Evan and merely talking to him so his parents would pay for his car insurance. After a few months, Jared started to warm up to the tree-loving boy, and they quickly formed a genuine bond.

  Which is why Evan was in the situation he was in.

  He didn’t know why he had an overwhelming urge to just press his lips to the other’s and not let go. He didn’t know why he found Jared so damn attractive, but he did, and it was seriously affecting their friendship.

  For starters, he had been caught staring at Jared in class on numerous occasions, resulting in Evan burying his face his locker after class while Jared teased him by asking the boy if he was gay for him. He never answered other than a light shove to his friend’s shoulder and a “shut up”. On top of that, Jared was very protective of Evan, and whenever someone would make fun of him in the hallway he wouldn’t hesitate to throw the first punch. Evan had asked him repeatedly to not start a fight on his behalf, and that it wasn’t worth the trouble. Jared would just shake his head and say, “You’re worth more than you think,” which would never fail to make Evan turn into a puddle of goo.

  After weeks of fighting with himself on what to do, he made the decision to tell Jared how he felt.

  Evan found himself in the IT area, which was a separate building next to the school since other non-tech students weren’t trusted with an unlocked room around expensive equipment. Thankfully, Jared had a copy of his key card made for Evan since he knew how much the boy hated talking on the phone and the computer nerd spent most of his time with the computers anyway.

_He’s just so thoughtful…_

  Evan immediately shook the thought from his head.  _Now’s not the time to be gay. That’s just gonna scare him. Wait, what if he freaks out when I tell him? What if he-_

_Wait. He is gay. Why am I stressing?_

_Because he probably doesn’t like me that way and if I tell him how I feel our friendship might be ruined and he’ll never want to talk to me again._

  By the time he was swiping his key card and entering the building, he was shaking like a leaf. Luckily, nobody else was in the room downstairs, save for the boy he was looking for in the first place. Jared was humming an unfamiliar tune, typing some form of code into his computer which Evan could only guess was a virus Jared was making just in case he needed some of his classmates’ files to “disappear”.

  Jared didn’t know Evan was there until the boy cleared his throat, causing Jared to jump from his seat. “Jesus, you scared the hell out of me!” He choked out, trying to catch his breath.

  Evan frowned. “I’m sorry-“

  “Dude, you don’t gotta apologize. It’s fine.” Jared smiled, making Evan feel the familiar butterflies in his stomach.

  “…Sorry.” He mumbled as Jared sighed at his apology. “I uh…are you busy?”

  “Right now? Not really. Why? Did you have an anxiety attack, or did you just come here to stare at my sexiness?” Jared asked with a smirk.

  Evan couldn’t stop his face from going red as he took a seat by Jared’s computer. “Neither…can we talk about something?”

  Jared’s expression went from joking to concerned, moving to sit back in his chair. “Sure, what’s up?”

  “…S-So, uh, y’know when you see someone that makes you feel all weird but like a good weird and whenever they talk to you you feel so lucky to know them and you just want to tell them how much they matter to you and-“

  “God, you’re not talking about Zoe again, are you? She’s not into you, dude. She doesn’t even know you.” Jared said with a slight groan, resisting the urge to face plant onto his keyboard. “Besides, her brother just died like a month ago. Cardinal rule is to wait six weeks.”

  “N-No, I’m not talking about Zoe. I’m talking about uh…a boy?” He said, coming out as more of a question as he braced himself for Jared’s reaction.

  “Wait, you’re gay?”

  “Uh, bisexual actually. At least I think…”

  “Ah man, that’s awesome! So who’s the guy you want to make out with?”

_Wow, very subtle Jared. You’re lucky I love you._

  Evan once again shook the thought from his mind, trying to continue without passing out from how damn nervous he was. “S-See, uh, that’s kinda the thing it’s-it’s kind of difficult to tell you because uh…”

  “Dude, you’re shaking. Are you sure you’re alright?” Jared asked, growing more worried as the boy spoke.

  Maybe it was the way Evan could tell how worried Jared was, or maybe because he no longer had enough self-control, but he leaned forward and pressed a sudden, firm kiss to Jared’s lips. He was about to pull away and apologize until he passed out, but then the other boy began to kiss back.

  It felt… _disgusting_. It was really gross, Evan wasn’t gonna lie. He had absolutely no experience, and even Jared’s surprisingly skilled movements couldn’t save the kiss from being god awful.

  But neither of them really cared, because that feeling of closeness between the two of them overpowered their teeth clattering against each other’s and Evan awkwardly licking Jared’s teeth like they were fucking candy.

  After a while, both boys pulled away for air, with dazed smiles on their faces.

  “Holy shit, I never thought I’d be able to do that.”

  Evan’s eyes widened at what Jared had said. “W-Wait, you-“

  “Like you? Ev, take a hint. I’ve been hitting on you for like, three weeks.”

  He hadn’t seen it. The “casual” hand-holding in the hallway or the subtle flirty remarks, even the protectiveness over him, it was all because Jared  _liked_  him.

  Evan didn’t really know what else to say, So, rather than sit there babbling about how he was scared to tell him how he felt, he just moved to reconnect their lips. This kiss was drastically better, now that it was less rushed and sudden.

  Jared pulled away after a moment, laughing slightly. “If this is gonna be a thing,” he started, gesturing between the two of them, “I’m gonna have to teach you how to kiss.”

  Evan couldn’t keep his face from flushing at the statement. “If it means I get to kiss you again and again, I’m all for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me an ask on tumblr for a prompt! My user is @elderfisherprice (that's also my instagram if you wanna stalk me) but I also do other theatre ships so go for it!   
> Disclaimer: Kleinsen is the only ship I do from Dear Evan Hansen. I apologize.


End file.
